galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Foreword.doc
NILFEHEIM (A Galactic Chronicles Tale – Book 1 in the Eric Olafson Cycle) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Foreword -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dear Readers and dear friends of the Galactic Chronicles Saga. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I also decided to change the Galactic Chronicles Numbering System. As I begun to flesh out the stories I realized that the old 21 Book concept no longer really fits. So this is Book ONE of the Eric Olafson Saga and Book One in the Galactic Chronicles Series. Books . This Book is dedicated to : A99515, Silvak, NeWbe,Don and John. This is the begin of a compete rewrite of Eric Olafsons Saga. It is intended to be the final content adding/ changing re-write and fix a series of Plot Holes, such as the Time lines of wars, Immortals, events that happened before. Explaining whyEric actually wants to be a Star Ship Captain, fixing the Longnight / Short Summer intervals . Changing some dates such as when Eric goes to the Academy and when he starts his Tigershark adventures...and finally when he becomes the Dark One. I am going to clean up the “Interludes” tighten this and that, fixing names ..make them consistent and while I am at it , there will be several reposting after my friends who offered to proof read after this but as I mentioned this is the last rewrite in terms of content. The basic story is the same but I added stuff and the Eric Saga will expand a little in terms of volume, So I keep the Old Versions up but after I completed the Rewrite they will be removed and posted under the “Old Story Versions “category of the GalNet Wiki. So I hope you enjoy this new version. I will furthermore change the Numbering scheme of the GC Universe Books. (Do away with I actually) But for those of my readers who are used to it it would be GC IV. It is entitled : NILFEHEIM It is the 51st Century. Earth is now known as Terra and part of a Union of a gigantic Union of space faring civilizations. Many worlds are colonized. This is the story of Eric Olafson, a Neo Viking growing up on a harsh cold planet. With rigid rules, a cruel father and a Cosmic secret that manifests itself in Eric. Vanessa Ravencroft ©2012 Category:Fragments